You and Your Damned Bright Eyes
by jariasoffchance
Summary: Aria and Jason are drawn to each other as each other's souls eternal mates, with desires only each other can fulfill. Warning: contains of smut. Plot is basically Jaria happiness/fun, no drama or "A".


I peered into his room as hushed as I could manage, hoping to not blow everything. My plan nearly failed as his bedroom door made an awful creaking sound as I turned the new knob he built into it just last week and slowly opened it. He really needed to do something about those door hinges. I took off my cozy black uggs as soon as I stepped in, immediately missing the warmth but had a better chance of being more silent this way. I could barely keep the excitement to myself anymore, nearly considering the idea of jumping on his sleeping body that was so peaceful looking so I could wake him and tell him the news, but I decided against it. I hope he found it as fun as I did or I'd be disappointed.

"You know, I heard you as soon as you started going up the stairs." He said smiling with his eyes still shut. I giggled and was half mad/glad at myself for being so loud but quickly hopped next to bed with him.

"I have good news," I started cheerfully hoping I had his full attention even though I'd disrupted his sleep.

"Tell me it then, love." He said gently as he opened his dark green crystal eyes and met them with my hazel ones, propping himself up on one elbow facing me. The way he looked at me like this was breathtaking, like anything I could say would be absolutely fascinating to him, even algebra.

"Hanna and Caleb rented a Ski Cottage up in North Carolina and invited Spencer, Toby, Emily, and us! The only thing is that Spencer has to go to England with her family, and Emily has to go to Texas for the break also to see her Mom and Dad. So technically it'll just be Hanna, Caleb, Toby and us." I beamed just picturing how amazing it would be to get out of Rosewood and be on vacation with my three closest friends and loving boyfriend. No parents, no school, just us and the snowy mountains, warm fireplaces, skiing, and laughter.

"Seriously? When do we go?" Jason asked seeming very up for the planned vacation. This couldn't get any more perfect.

"They have to pay starting tomorrow, so we need to be packed by 7 P.M. tonight and we'll all try heading out and leaving by 9:30-ish tonight." I said smiling starting to get up to go shower before packing.

"Jase, I'm going to go shower first then I can help pack your stuff." I called out from the long hallway as he shouted back, "Okay Ar".

I closed my eyes and tilted my face up into the nearly too-hot water. Steam swirled around the bathroom as the shower water stung my skin. I stood and thought about today and later tonight. I thought about the ski lodge, how big was it? Would we have separate rooms? Would we all have to bunk on the living room couches? I sighed almost feeling guilty that I was concerned about how Jason and I were going to fuck in a lodge full of our friends. I reassured myself this trip was about my friends, and I was lucky enough to even be invited along, this was not about my relationship needs.

Suddenly, the shower curtain pulled back and I jumped, startled by the movement. Automatically, my hand flew out for something to defend myself, coming up with only a bottle of vanilla scented shampoo.

My eyes found the face of the intruder and I exhaled loudly in relief.

"You… were going to attack me with that?" Jason asked slowly, a teasing smile lingering on his lips. "With a shampoo bottle?"

I rolled my eyes and sat it back down. "What are you doing in here? You're supposed to be packing Jason."

He shrugged. "I had more fun ideas in mind." Casually, he lifted his black v-neck over his head, tossing it to the side. I crossed my arms over my body and tightened my jaw, fighting off the desire bubbling inside me at the sight of his perfectly sculpted chest and abs. I did my best to act unaffected as his fingers deftly undid the buttons of his jeans and pulled the zipper down.

"What are you doing Jase?

"Taking a shower with you," he replied indifferently.

I bit down on my lip as he hooked his thumbs into the side of his jeans and coolly lowered both them and his boxers.

"You don't have time for this. I don't have time for this. It's nearly noon, we've got a big day ahead of us. "

He kicked the clothes off and stood gloriously naked before me. "We've got time," he smirked and without further ado, stepped into the shower.

The instant the water touched his skin he hissed. "What the hell, baby?" He reached forward and nearly turned the hot water all the way off. "What are you trying to do, get third degree burns?"

I shook my head, my cheeks heating in a blush of embarrassment. "Hot water helps me think." Slowly he turned my body to face the showerhead. Picking up the shampoo, he poured a bit into his palm, and then gently began massaging it into my scalp. The feeling was marvelous and I closed my eyes. "You just need to relax, love," he murmured near my ear. "Let me help you." He then ran his fingers down my hair, then turned me to tilt my hit my head under the stream and wash away the soap.

Nearly instantaneously, Jason's' hands grabbed my hips and he pushed me through the water until my back hit the tile wall. His lips landed on mine hard and I gasped against him. His fingers trailed up slowly over my hip and my side, skimming the curve of my breast softly. As his fingers continued their travels and circled my nipple, his tactics worked and my mind washed blank of anything but his lips, his hands, his erection pressing firmly against my thigh.

Slowly my body began to function again and I lifted my arms around his neck, my fingers tangling in his soaked hair. Tightening my hold, I pulled him down closer and deepened our kiss, my tongue passing his lips and sensually caressing his. Water from the shower flowed down Jason's back, rolling over his hair occasionally and sliding between our faces and down our chests.

Our kiss was fervent and all-consuming. A rush of emotion surged inside me as I realized I needed this man, and not in just the way of his emotional support and protection, but I needed him to fuck me. I needed to feel him moving against me, inside me.

My lips broke free of his and I gasped up toward the ceiling, his mouth continuing to suck the skin at the bend of my neck.

"Jason, I need you," I nearly begged, pushing my hips forward to drive home my meaning.

"Not yet, sweetheart," he shook his head.

The sound that came out of me was not normal. It was angry and feral. "Why?"

Leisurely, his lips kissed down until they found my very perky nipple. Sucking it into his mouth, I felt his tongue reach out and flick it. I groaned loudly, my body on fire. He did this several more times before kissing across my chest to the next breast and repeating the action. My fingers dug into the muscles in his shoulders as I tried to keep myself steady, each lick of his tongue threatening to knock me out entirely.

His hands gripped my hips tightly as he moved away from my breasts and began down. My eyes flew open as I watched him lower himself to the shower floor. I was mesmerized by his actions, afraid and excited for his next move.

Softly, he pressed a kiss against my hip, then across my stomach to the other. With gentle prodding, he parted my legs so I stood entirely bare before him. He looked up at me and my heartbeat skipped. He was perfection. Knelt before me naked with water rolling down his shoulders, his chest. His hair was dark from the water and I reached down to run my hand through it and push it all back. His eyes were glowing and passionate, the perfect ice blue virtually colorless beneath the heated gaze.

"God, I love you," he whispered, his voice full of adoration and want.

Despite being rained down on, I found my throat dry and unable to respond. I nodded slowly, wanting him to know just how much I agreed with that statement.

I bit down on my lip as he began leaning forward, his eyes never leaving mine. His tongue reached out and barely touched my skin and I whimpered. He did this several more times before finally bringing his mouth closer and fully running his tongue between my skin and against the throbbing knob at my center.

Instantly my head flew back and I cried out. From that point on, he was all in. His mouth closed around me and he sucked hard, his tongue trailing between my labia folds and making my hips push forward. With two fingers, he slid into me and quickly began rocking into me, all traces of softness forgone. I could feel my body tightening at an almost startling rate. His lips found my clit and he teased it, sucking once, then twice, then lapping his tongue over it rapidly. My hands clenched at his hair and I pulled involuntarily. Jason groaned loudly and that was all it took for me to be pushed over the edge. My back slammed back into the wall as the orgasm overtook me, but he held firmly to my hips and continued his relentless assault with his mouth. I trembled and shook as each sizzling lap deliciously shocked my body and my core quavered.

Panting, I slowly released Jason's hair from my fingers and let my hands drop beside me. My skin tingled as the orgasm began to fade away and my head lolled to the side.

Wow.

I opened my mouth to… well, I wasn't really sure what I was going to say to him. But before I could form a word, Jason was standing, his arm wrapping around my waist, and he lifted me onto his erection, slamming into me unceremoniously.

Oh. Wow.

I inhaled sharply and my hand flew up to grab the base of the showerhead. Jason's hands found my ass and he lifted me up, pressing me tightly against the wall. My legs circled around his waist and my other arm wrapped around his neck.

There was no tenderness found in his movements. Relentlessly he slammed into me, my body sliding up and down the wall.

"Fuck," he groaned, his head falling down against my neck.

I closed my eyes and savored the feeling of him inside me, his body stimulating my clit with each stroke.

"Mmghh," I hummed, amazed by the way his body seemed to be made to fuck mine.

Again and again he slid in and out, - "Yes… yes… yes… yes…-" my back becoming sore from the unyielding hits into the wall. My tender nipples stung wonderfully as they rubbed against his bare chest. I could feel myself approaching a second orgasm and cried out as it hit me.

"Jason! God! Ungh!"

With that, Jason began speeding up, his hips bucking into mine, his fingers gripping beneath my ass hard enough that I knew bruises would be there tomorrow. His cock filled me entirely and each time he pulled out, I felt empty. I leaned my head back against the wall, my jaw slack with unbridled pleasure, my breaths matching his and coming in quick pants.

Suddenly, Jason stilled inside me and I knew he'd found his release, his throbbing erection pumping into me with hot bursts.

"Fuck, Aria," Jason swore, his eyes closed tight and his muscles trembling.

As we stood against the shower wall, both of us coming down from our highs, I opened my eyes to look at him. "I love you," I exhaled, planting quick, chaste kisses across his face.

He caught my lips and molded our mouths together, kissing me deeply before pulling away. "Fuck, I love you, too."


End file.
